


Truth or dare

by dressedlikedead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dressedlikedead/pseuds/dressedlikedead
Summary: W ramach zacieśnienia więzi między domami, uczniowie Slytherinu i Gryffindoru postanawiają zorganizować wieczór integracyjny i zagrać w "Prawdę czy wyzwanie"





	Truth or dare

– Wypadło na ciebie, Blaise – zaszczebiotała Pansy Parkinson, łapiąc szyjkę butelki i celując nią w siedzącego na fotelu chłopca. – Prawda czy wyzwanie?

Czarnoskóry podniósł wzrok znad książki, którą trzymał na kolanach, i łypnął na nią groźnie.

– Przecież powiedziałem, że nie biorę udziału w tej waszej błazenadzie – odburknął.

Pansy nie wydawała się przekonana. Podeszła do niego na klęczkach i oparła przedramiona o jego kolana, zasłaniając butelką fotografię pokazującego środkowy palec wokalisty Fatalnych Jędz. Westchnęła z rezygnacją, kiedy Blaise stanowczym ruchem odsunął ją jak najdalej od trzymanej przez siebie drogocennej książki.

– W takim razie po co tu siedzisz, skoro nie chcesz się do nas przyłączyć? – drążyła.

– Mam zajęcie, jeśli nie zauważyłaś.

– To? – Jeszcze raz wskazała butelką na biografię Fatalnych Jędz, a Zabini przewrócił kolejną stronę. – To dosyć nudne zajęcie jak na kogoś, kto aspiruje, by zostać członkiem zespołu grającego hard rock.

– A po drugie – kontynuował Blaise, ignorując jej komentarz – nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdybym stracił okazję zobaczenia, jak się ośmieszacie. Zawsze przyda mi się coś, czym będę mógł was później szantażować.

Pansy skrzywiła usta.

– Powinieneś go stąd wyrzucić, Draco – zakomenderowała, wracając na swoje miejsce i siadając na podłodze ze skrzyżowanymi nogami.

Dormitorium Ślizgonów wypełniał zapach alkoholu i potu. Oddzielająca ich od jeziora szyba była zaparowana i Draco pomyślał, że mógłby napisać na niej wiadomość palcem, gdyby tylko znał język trytonów. Oparł plecy o ścianę, wyciągnął przed siebie nogi i skupił wzrok na matowej powierzchni butów, starając się nie myśleć o tym, jak bardzo kręciło mu się w głowie.

– Wyrzuciłbym go, gdyby to nie był też jego pokój – odpowiedział z ironicznym uśmiechem w kąciku ust. – Czasami zastanawiam się, czy nie pasowałbyś bardziej do Ravenclawu, Blaise – dodał, spoglądając na czarnoskórego spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek. – Przynajmniej ich imprezy byłyby w twoim stylu.

– Na Salazara, to nawet nie jest impreza – prychnął chłopiec. – W ramach zacieśnienia więzi między domami postanowiliście zagrać w „Prawdę czy wyzwanie”. Gryfoni, zbyt szlachetni, by mieć jakieś interesujące sekrety, i Ślizgoni, oszukujący przy co drugim pytaniu. Chyba tylko Dumbledore mógłby być na tyle naiwny, żeby sądzić, że to wypali.

– No już nie przesadzaj, oszukujemy co najwyżej raz na trzy pytania – wtrąciła Pansy, wywołując salwę śmiechu.

– Gramy dalej, czy nie? – ponagliła głośno Lavender Brown, opierająca się wraz z Parvati Patil o ramę łóżka.

Pansy przyłożyła oko do wieczka butelki.

– Zostało jeszcze tylko kilka pytań – oceniła sceptycznie.

W poprzedni weekend wybrali się do Hogsmeade specjalnie po to, by kupić dostępną w limitowanej edycji samokręcącą się butelkę do gry „Prawda czy wyzwanie” braci Weasleyów z zestawem specjalnych karteczek, dopasowujących pytania do uczestników, gratis. Na miejscu doszli zgodnie do wniosku, że warto zainwestować również w kilka flaszek Ognistej Whisky, w celu przyspieszenia i uprzyjemnienia procesu integracji. Nikt nie mógł już im zarzucić, że nie wzięli całej tej współpracy między domami na poważnie.

I chociaż na początku nie potrafili pozbyć się uprzedzeń i wątpliwości, teraz bawili się o wiele lepiej, niż przypuszczali, że kiedykolwiek mogliby się bawić w swoim towarzystwie. Nawet Hermiona Granger, za pozwoleniem właściciela leżąca na łóżku Malfoya, z głową podpartą na dłoni i sennymi oczami, nie starała się już kontrolować sytuacji ze swojego idealnego punktu obserwacyjnego, ani nawet myśleć o Ronie i żałować, że nie została razem z nim w bezpiecznej wieży Gryffindoru. Ognista Whisky rozgrzewała ich ciała i szumiała w głowach, sprawiając, że było im tak leniwie, tak błogo, tak beztrosko.

– No to gramy – oznajmiła Pansy, pewnym ruchem stawiając butelkę na podłodze między nimi. Nie minęło nawet kilka sekund, a przedmiot sam zaczął się kręcić, wraz z nabieraniem prędkości wydając z siebie dźwięki jak gotująca się woda w czajniku. Coś wyraźnie kotłowało się w jego wnętrzu. Kiedy Hermiona była już przekonana, że nie zdoła dłużej utrzymać otwartych oczu, butelka w jednej chwili zatrzymała się i wskazując szyjką właśnie w jej kierunku, wypluła z siebie niewielką karteczkę. Zanim do Gryfonki dotarło, co to oznacza, karteczka zniknęła w dłoniach Pansy.

– A więc Granger… – zaczęła, zadziornie lustrując ją wzrokiem, jakby już miała pewność, że trafiła w czuły punkt. – Wszyscy chętnie się dowiemy… Czy kiedykolwiek byłaś zakochana w nauczycielu?

Lavender Brown westchnęła z rozmarzeniem, samym ruchem warg wypowiadając nazwisko dobrze znane zgromadzonym, a Parvati Patil schowała twarz w jej ramieniu, chichocząc niekontrolowanie. Zabini tylko przewrócił oczami po raz kolejny, po czym niezainteresowany wrócił do przeglądania swojej książki. Hermiona spąsowiała. Nagle stała się całkowicie świadoma, gdzie i z kim się znajduje, i o co jest w tej chwili pytana. Chociaż prawdopodobnie większości zgromadzonych wcale to nie obchodziło lub była zbyt pijana, by ich to obchodziło, na myśl o odpowiedzi, robiło jej się coraz bardziej gorąco.

Oczy Pansy zabłysły.

– Oho, czyżby panna nieczuła również nie potrafiła oprzeć się urokowi jednego z przesławnych profesorów?

Ze strony Parvati i Lavender dobiegł jeszcze głośniejszy chichot.

– Która by potrafiła!

– Yyy… to było raczej zauroczenie – zdołała wydusić z siebie Hermiona. – Bardzo krótkotrwałe.

– Czyli przyznajesz, że podobał ci się Lockheart?

– Tak jak już powiedzia…

– Chwila, chwila – odezwał się Draco, wyprostowując się i starając uporządkować w głowie to, co właśnie usłyszał. Do tej pory nie przysłuchiwał się zbytnio ich rozmowie, za bardzo skupiony na tym, by nie patrzeć na Pottera, który leżał na sofie z ugiętymi nogami, ze znudzeniem podrzucając do sufitu ozdobną poduszkę i wcale nie zwracając na niego uwagi. – Czy ty chcesz powiedzieć, że byłaś zakochana w Lockheartcie?

– Oh, profesor Lockheart… – westchnęła Lavender. – Wciąż czasem mi się śni.

– To było w drugiej klasie, miałam dwanaście lat… – tłumaczyła się Hermiona, ale Ślizgon przerwał jej prychnięciem.

– Przecież to zadufany w sobie cwaniaczek. Chętniej pocałowałby własne odbicie w lustrze niż którąkolwiek z was.

– Brzmi jak ktoś, kogo znamy – wtrąciła się Pansy z zadziornym uśmieszkiem. Draco w odpowiedzi pokazał jej język.

– No już nie udawaj, Malfoy – odezwał się w tym samym czasie milczący dotąd Teodor Nott. Siedział na biurku, przy którym chłopcy zwykle odrabiali zadania domowe i trzymał w rękach do połowy pełną butelkę Ognistej Whisky, gładząc ją co chwilę palcami, jak najdroższą mu rzecz na świecie. – Mówisz tak, bo ty byłeś fanem numer jeden Lockhearta i po prostu jesteś zazdrosny – wymamrotał i pociągnął wielki łyk alkoholu. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zaraz miał puścić pawia.

– To tylko żałosna imitacja profesora…

– Dobra, nie rozczulajmy się już tak na tym. Gramy dalej, zanim wszyscy zasną przez tę nudną paplaninę – zakomenderowała Pansy.

Tym razem przyszła kolej Hermiony na wprawienie magicznej butelki w ruch. Po czterech niepełnych obrotach i kilku stęknięciach, szyjka wskazała na Harry’ego. Wszyscy spojrzeli w kierunku sofy w rogu pokoju, na której leżał, jakby dopiero w tym momencie przypominając sobie o jego obecności. Chłopiec podrzucił poduszkę do sufitu jeszcze raz, po czym złapał ją w dłonie, wyczuwając na sobie wzrok pozostałych. Odwrócił się w ich stronę z niezręcznym uśmiechem.

– Jakie było pytanie?

– Pytanie brzmi, czy mógłbyś wreszcie zacząć zwracać uwagę na to, co się dzieje wokół ciebie – odpowiedział Draco.

– Nie zadałam go jeszcze – odpowiedziała Hermiona, posyłając w stronę Ślizgona karcące spojrzenie, i sięgnęła po karteczkę. – Jak myślisz, w którym domu byś się znalazł, gdybyś nie był w Gryffindorze? – przeczytała.

– Uuuu, a to ci dopiero! – zawył Nott, nachylając się w ich stronę z rechotem na ustach. Całe biurko zachwiało się wraz z nim. – Potter pewnie wolałby umrzeć, niż nie dostać się do Gryffindoru!

Harry podniósł się z pozycji leżącej, usiadł na sofie, spuszczając jedną stopę na podłogę i położył sobie srebrno-zieloną poduszkę na udach. Wszyscy widzieli, jak jego czerwone skarpetki w smoki dyndają w powietrzu. Miał zmierzwione włosy i zaróżowione policzki, i chociaż Draco bardzo się starał, po prostu nie potrafił traktować go oschle. Z trudem powstrzymywał uśmiech cisnący mu się na usta. Ten rozkojarzony, impertynencki, dziecinny Potter. Przyszło mu do głowy, że wyglądał uroczo.

Zdecydowanie potrzebował więcej alkoholu. Sięgnął po leżącą obok niego butelkę Ognistej Whisky, w której wciąż bulgotało coś na dnie. Wypił wszystko jednym haustem i skrzywił się od gorzkiego smaku na języku. Okropieństwo. Może przynajmniej teraz przestaną mu nasuwać się na myśl tak świętokradzkie zestawienia słów jak „Potter” i „uroczy”.

– Zabawne, Nott – zaczął Potter, bawiąc się poduszką. Uśmiech błąkał mu się na ustach, ale głos miał poważny i twardy. – Bo tak naprawdę od samego początku nie miałem należeć do Gryffindoru.

Zebrani wymienili nieufne spojrzenia. Najwyraźniej nikt, poza uciekającą wzrokiem Hermioną, nie rozumiał, o czym mówił brunet.

– Co masz na myśli? – odważyła się spytać Parvati.

– To, że Tiara Przydziału nie widziała we mnie Gryfona. Uważała – dodał, przerywając w końcu pełen napięcia moment wyczekiwania – że powinienem być w Slyherinie.

W pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza, a po chwili rozległ się głośny rechot Teodora Notta.

– Ale jaja!!!

– Dlaczego nam nie powiedziałeś wcześniej, Harry? – zajęczała Lavender. – Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi!

– Jak w takim razie doszło do tego, że jednak znalazłeś się w Gryffindorze? – spytał Zabini, patrząc na bruneta znad swojej książki. Po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru wyglądał na naprawdę zainteresowanego.

Potter potarł dłonią kark.

– Poprosiłem o to – odpowiedział z kilkusekundowym wahaniem. Draco mógłby przysiąc, że chłopiec czuł się niezręcznie. Czyżby było mu głupio przyznać się teraz, że sam od początku miał uprzedzenia? Że nawet szlachetni Gryfoni nie są pozbawieni wad?

Nagle ogarnęła go wściekłość. Widział w wyobraźni, jak rozpryskuje się po jego wnętrznościach, wypełnia każdy zakamarek jego ciała tak dokładnie, by nie zostawić już miejsca na nic innego. To było niesprawiedliwe. Potter nic o niczym nie wiedział, nic nie rozumiał. Potter go zranił, a nikt nie miał prawa ranić Dracona Malfoya.

Przywołał na usta jeden ze swych firmowych ironicznych uśmiechów i spojrzał na Gryfona z całą zgorzkniałością, jaka się w nim zebrała.

– Slytherin nie jest wystarczający dla bohaterów twojego pokroju, co? – spytał. – I dobrze. Nie sądzę, że znieślibyśmy taką dawkę heroizmu.

Głos mu się nie załamał, ale pożałował swoich słów już w chwili, gdy zobaczył, jak bardzo zmienił się wyraz twarzy Pottera. Nie było to już tylko zmieszanie. Chłopiec naprawdę wyglądał na dotkniętego i Draco chciał dodać, że wcale tak nie myśli, że to nie tak. To już od dawna nie było tak.

Ale nie potrafił.

Spuścił wzrok, muskając palcami trzymaną przez siebie butelkę Ognistej Whisky. Przez moment wydawało mu się, że Potter spróbuje coś odpowiedzieć, wytłumaczyć się, chociaż było to bardziej przeczucie niż obserwacja. Jednak w tej samej chwili Nott ponownie wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Draco, jak widzę, znowu w doskonałej formie ze swoim złośliwościami!

– Jak zwykle – wtrącił Zabini. Kilka osób również parsknęło śmiechem i zgodnie pokiwało głowami, i Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że atmosfera wcale nie zrobiła się taka napięta, jak mu się wydawało. Przeciwnie, jedynie on sprawiał wrażenie wytrąconego z równowagi. Nawet Potter po prostu wrócił do bawienia się poduszką, przez co blondyn zaczął wątpić, czy aby na pewno prawidłowo zinterpretował jego wcześniejsze zachowanie.

– No dobra, Draco, skoro w końcu nadszedł ten moment, kiedy dostajesz tyle atencji, ile byś chciał, to może następne pytanie będzie do ciebie? – zasugerowała Pansy. – Myślę, że nikt nie ma nic przeciwko – dodała, puszczając mu oczko. Parvati i Lavender zaklaskały, z podekscytowaniem przystając na propozycję Ślizgonki. Ustawiły butelkę tak, że szyjka wskazywała na blondyna po czym wyciągnęły karteczkę, na której od razu pojawiło się pytanie:

– Czy kiedykolwiek pociągali cię chłopcy?

Gryfonki zachichotały, szepcąc sobie coś do ucha, ale postanowił je zignorować.

– Były dwa takie przypadki – powiedział spokojnie. Wiedział, że wszyscy teraz mu się przyglądali, nawet Blaise, który odłożył swoją książkę, ciekaw rozwoju sytuacji. Wszyscy, poza Potterem.

– Ten drugi to kto? – spytała Pansy, marszcząc brwi.

– Wiesz, że odbicie w lustrze się nie liczy, nie? – zarechotał Nott i dostał czkawki.

– Czekajcie – przerwała im Hermiona – To Draco lubi chłopców?

Parvati i Lavender wyglądały na równie zaskoczone jak ona. Ślizgoni spojrzeli po sobie z konsternacją.

– To wy nie wiecie?

– A powinniśmy?

– Cóż – odezwała się Pansy. Posłała Draconowi zadziorne spojrzenie, sugerujące, że wpadła na jakiś okrutny pomysł i właśnie zamierza go zrealizować. Usiadła na stopach i wyprostowała plecy, by stać się bardziej widoczna. Krótka dżinsowa spódniczka opinała jej uda. – W czwartej klasie przyłapałam go na tym, jak całował plakat Victora Kruma – zdradziła z satysfakcją.

– Jak widzicie, dosyć ciężko to przeoczyć – zauważył Zabini, wracając do swojego zajęcia.

– Nie grasz, Blaise, jeśli dobrze pamiętam, więc się zamknij.

Czarnoskóry wzruszył tylko ramionami.

– Więc twierdzisz, że było ich dwóch? – chciała upewnić się Hermiona.

– Tak.

– Kto jest tym drugim?

– Jak to kto?! – Nott zaczkał. Przyłożył usta do wieczka butelki Ognistej Whisky, jakby na chwilę zapomniał, że była pusta i że chciał dodać coś jeszcze – Lockheart!

– Jedna rudna, jedna odpowiedź – oznajmił Draco.

Nie spojrzał na Pottera ani razu.

– W takim razie musimy grać dalej – zadecydowała Pansy z determinacją. Postawiła butelkę między nimi, tak, żeby zaczęła się kręcić, jednak ta, jakby robiąc jej na złość, zamiast na Dracona, wskazała na Notta. Tym razem nie wypadło żadne pytanie.

– A więc zadanie dla naszego Teo, hmmm – zastanawiała się Ślizgonka, pocierając podbródek. – Macie jakieś pomysły? – rozejrzała się wokół w poszukiwaniu inspiracji. Lavender z zamkniętymi oczami opierała się na ramieniu Parvati, która patrzyła gdzieś w jej kierunku sennym wzrokiem. Spomiędzy buszu brązowych loków nie dostrzegała twarzy leżącej na łóżku Granger. Zabini wciąż zajęty był biografią swojego ulubionego zespołu.

Pansy westchnęła.

– Zabierz Blaise’owi książkę – zażądała.

Nott spojrzał na nią tępo.

– No dalej – ponagliła, więc zszedł z biurka. Jednak zanim zdążył zbliżyć się do Zabiniego, potknął się o własne nogi, przewrócił na podłogę i zastygł w tej pozycji.  
– Idę spać – oznajmił czarnoskóry z niewzruszoną miną, wstając z fotela i kierując się w stronę swojego łóżka. Zakładką w kształcie gitary zaznaczył miejsce, w którym skończył czytać. Pansy była pewna, że zrobił to tylko dla formalności, bo w rzeczywistości doskonale pamiętał numer strony.

– Cóż, w takim razie mnie też nie pozostaje nic innego – powiedziała i udała się w kierunku ostatniego wolnego łóżka.

– Chwila, chwila – zatrzymał ją Draco, nagle bardzo przebudzony. – A gdzie ja mam spać?

Pansy zatrzymała się w pół kroku i odwróciła, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– Na podłodze – odpowiedziała, jakby była to najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. – To bardzo szlachetne, że oddałeś Granger swoje łóżko. Teraz cierp.

– Arystokraci nie śpią na podłodze.

– Ty leżysz na niej od kilku godzin.

– To nie to samo.

– To prawie to samo. – Brunetka wzruszyła ramionami. – A jeśli ci nie odpowiada, zawsze możesz spytać Pottera, czy znajdzie się dla ciebie trochę miejsca razem z nim na sofie. – Puściła mu oczko, po czym wyciągnęła różdżkę i za jej pomocą zmyła z twarzy makijaż i nałożyła nawilżający krem na noc. – Miłej nocy – dodała, kładąc się do łóżka.

Draco oparł głowę o ścianę, ze wszystkich sił starając się znaleźć wśród swoich rozbieganych myśli zaklęcie wyczarowujące materac. Jednak za każdym razem, gdy wydawało mu się, że już, już je miał, coś zagradzało mu drogę.

Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że ktoś się w niego wpatrywał. Podniósł wzrok i napotkał spojrzenie Pottera, który siedział wyprostowany na kanapie i mu się przyglądał. Draco skłonny byłby stwierdzić, że sprawiał wrażenie poważnego, gdyby nie ledwo dostrzegalne iskierki bezczelności w jego zielonych oczach.

– Wystarczy tu miejsca dla dwóch osób – odezwał się Potter i Draco poczuł, jak serce podskoczyło mu do gardła.

– Nawet jeśli jedna z nich to arystokratyczny ślizgoński dupek? – spytał swoim normalnym ironicznym tonem.

– Nawet wtedy.

Blondyn odczekał jeszcze kilka sekund, chcąc się upewnić, że Gryfon naprawdę właśnie zaproponował mu to, co myślał, że mu zaproponował. Spojrzał na niego ponownie, szukając śladów kpiarskiego żartu, ale w oczach bruneta nie było wahania, więc Draco wstał, w najbardziej elegancki sposób, w jaki potrafił w tym stanie, i ruszył w kierunku sofy. Potter przysunął się do lewej krawędzi, zostawiając dla niego trochę wolnej przestrzeni, jednak prawda była taka, że na sofie nie było wystarczająco miejsca dla dwóch osób. Szczególnie, jeśli te osoby były śmiertelnymi wrogami i zbierało im się na wymioty za każdym razem, kiedy musiały przebywać w swoim towarzystwie.

Draco usiadł przy prawym boku i wsunął nogi pod koc, skupiając się na tym, by nie trzymać ich zbyt podejrzanie blisko nóg Pottera.

– Nie przeszkadza ci, że lubię chłopców? – spytał.

– To, że lubisz chłopców, nie oznacza od razu, że zaczniesz się do mnie dobierać tylko dlatego, że jestem chłopcem – odpowiedział brunet. Draco usłyszał uśmiech w jego głosie, ale nie odważył się na niego spojrzeć.

– Nie.

Oparł głowę o poduszkę, ścierając smutek z kącika swoich ust. Pokój, wypełniony światłami wody i oddechami śpiących osób, przybrał szarawo-zieloną barwę. Zza zaparowanej szyby widać było jedynie niewyraźnie kształty przepływających ryb i innych stworzeń zamieszkujących jezioro. Draco wcale nie czuł się senny.

– Może zagramy jeszcze jedną rundę? – doszedł do niego głos Pottera. Odwrócił się w jego stronę ze zdziwieniem.

– We dwójkę? – spytał.

– Czemu nie? – odparł Gryfon, wzruszając ramionami. – Ja pierwszy.

Usiedli naprzeciwko siebie, Potter po turecku, a Draco opierając stopy o krawędź stolika. Żaden z nich nie zdawał się przejmować faktem, że nie mieli butelki.

– Pytanie czy wyzwanie?

Blondyn zawahał się przez chwilę, przypominając sobie wszechobecne zainteresowanie, kiedy wcześniej podczas gry wspomniał, że lubi chłopców. Przypuszczał, że Gryfon może wykorzystać ten moment, by spytać, kto jest tą drugą osobą, czego z wiadomych powodów za wszelką cenę chciał uniknąć.

– Wyzwanie – zdecydował.

Potter uśmiechnął się, jakby właśnie tego oczekiwał.

– Wyzywam cię, żebyś pocałował chłopca, który ci się podoba.

Draco osłupiał. Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie przychodził mu do głowy żaden sarkastyczny komentarz, chociaż większość z nich znał już na pamięć i używał w zależności od wymagań sytuacji. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, czy aby na pewno nikt ich nie podsłuchiwał. Pansy leżała odwrócona do nich plecami, ale nie był przekonany, czy już zasnęła.

– Bardzo śmieszne – wykrztusił wreszcie.

– Ja nie widzę w tym nic śmiesznego.

Draco zmarszczył brwi, świdrując go wzrokiem.

– W co ty ze mną grasz, Potter? – zapytał ostrym tonem, niemalże przekształcając pytanie w groźbę, byleby tylko przejąć kontrolę nad sytuacją.

Brunet spojrzał na niego ze zdezorientowanym wyrazem twarzy.

– W butelkę? – odpowiedział po chwili. – Czy to już było pytanie z twojej kolejki?

– Lepiej mnie nie denerwuj – nachylił się w jego kierunku i powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Po prostu odpowiedz. Pogrywasz sobie ze mną?

Poczuł jak palce Gryfona muskają jego zbielałe knykcie, którymi z całej siły zaciskał koc. Obaj spojrzeli w punkt, gdzie ich dłonie się zetknęły, zanim popatrzyli sobie w oczy i Potter uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

– Zaskoczony? Przecież już wiesz, że miałem być Ślizgonem.

Draco prychnął, zbliżając twarz do jego twarzy tak bardzo, że dzielił ich jedynie oddech na ustach. Rozchylił odrobinę wargi i czekał, nie zmniejszając dzielącej ich odległości. Po chwili Potter zrobił to samo, wypuszczając gwałtownie powietrze, jakby dopiero zdał sobie sprawę, że wstrzymywał oddech. Wtedy musnął delikatnie jego usta, zahaczając językiem o ciepłe wnętrze. Odsunął się, zanim chłopiec zdążył oddać pocałunek, i wyszeptał mu do ucha:

– To nie znaczy, że jesteś w tym tak dobry, jak my.

W tej samej chwili Gryfon wplótł palce w jego blond włosy, przyciągając go mocniej do siebie i przyciskając wargi do jego ust. Draco nie starał się nawet być cicho, żeby przypadkiem nie obudzić nikogo z obecnych. Wręcz przeciwnie, miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej Pansy wciąż nie spała i była świadkiem tego, z jaką sumiennością wypełniał postawione mu podczas gry wyzwanie.


End file.
